


Final Farewell//Eren x Reader

by taylormaede



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormaede/pseuds/taylormaede
Summary: After almost two years of not hearing from him, the man you fell in love with has finally returned home. But his visit is not you were expecting.





	Final Farewell//Eren x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I enjoy suffering. My second smut with more detail, sorta, I hope I did okay but here you go. Also I have an idea for a prequel that is more cutesy and not sad coming soon

It’s been almost three years since you heard from your dear friend Eren Yeager. The last time you heard anything from him was when he officially joined the Scout Regiment, and the last you ever saw him was before Trost had fallen to the Titans. You remembered that day he promised after his duties that he would spend the rest of the evening with you—that clearly didn’t work out. You didn’t even get to say goodbye when you were forced to evacuate from Trost. The only communication you had with him was whenever he would write to you; he would tell you of the hardships he had to endure living with the Scouts the first few days, how the others were doing, preparations for his first missions, and his promise that he would come back to see you soon. But eventually, he just stopped writing, and you haven’t heard from him in almost two years. Something in your gut told you he was already dead, but you always reminded yourself that he promised you he wouldn’t get himself killed out there.

Then one day, you unexpectedly received a letter from Eren, saying he would be coming into town to see you. Needless to says, you were ecstatic.

You quickly stood up when you heard the knock at the door. You sprinted towards the door and quickly opened it to see Eren standing there at your doorstep. You didn’t hesitate to throw yourself into his arms and embrace him. He felt him slowly wrap his arms around your waist. You haven’t felt this happy in a long time—it’s been too long since you’ve seen your dearest friend.

You released from the hug and looked up at him, fighting back tears of joy through your smile. “Eren, it’s so good to see you again!” You led him inside of your cottage, closing the door behind him. You noticed the bolo tie around his neck (he had earned it after he finally succeeded in reclaiming Wall Maria from the Titans). You smiled, feeling a sense of pride for him, and gently touched his face. “I’ve missed you so much,” you murmured.

Eren looked down at you. You couldn’t help but notice he really has changed over the years. His hair was a lot longer, he seemed to grow a few inches taller, and what immediately stuck out was a more somber look on his face rather than the look of determination.

“I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to write back. But...I did get your letters.” His tone was lower than usual. He reflected on those times he read her letters; it was one of the things that had kept him motivated in this long, tiring fight for freedom.

You gazed up at him. “So why didn’t you write back?” You understood he was busy with the missions and possibly under a lot of stress, but going this long without hearing from him, it worried you sick thinking something happened to him.

Eren turned away from you and sat down at the table. You offered him some tea, in which he declined, and you sat down to listen to what he had to tell you. “A lot has happened recently. But...I needed to come here to see you again before...”

You felt your heart fall heavy. You knew what he was implying before he even said it. “You’re leaving again...aren’t you?”

He fell silent.

You sighed, shaking your head. You had to walk away for a moment before you felt yourself get emotional. “I see. How long will this be now? Weeks? Months? Years?”

Eren was still silent. He knew he had to tell you the news soon, but he didn’t think it would be as difficult until now. He didn’t want to break your heart again.

Finally he spoke, “I’m not sure I’ll be coming back this time, (Name).”

You quickly turned around. “That’s not true, Eren, you’re a strong soldier! I know you can defeat them—!”

“(Name), listen to me!” he snapped. You silenced yourself. “I don’t think we’ll see each other again because I...I don’t have much time.”

“...What do you mean?” You hoped he didn’t mean what it seemed like.

He fell silent once more. This whole time he avoided looking at you. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he explained everything: After they found the secrets held in his father’s basement, they found a piece of information they least expected—humans who inherited one of the powers to shift into a Titan would have their lifespan shortened, and would die in only thirteen years.

You froze up when he said those words. You felt like your entire world just ended when he told you he would die earlier than expected. You always hoped it wouldn’t come to this, and yet here you were. “...How long?”

“Four years. But I won’t make it back in time.” He stood up. “I’m going away, across the ocean, and ending this. I still have to kill them, every last one of them. And...I had to come see you one last time.”

You felt yourself go into tunnel vision. It was like being told you that he was already dead. You didn’t even realize that you were already tearing up.

“I’m sorry, (Name). But...there’s nothing we can do about it. This is just the way it has to be.” His voice cracked as he spoke. Never in his life did he care for someone as he did for you. But he wouldn’t get a chance to live a long happy life of freedom with the woman he loved.

You fought your hardest to hold back tears. “But...you promised me you’d come back to me alive. You promised you wouldn’t leave me again when you came back...Why would you say those things to me if you were just going to end up dying anyway?!” You couldn’t help yourself; you broke down in front of him. He didn’t react, for he knew you would react this way.

You felt him wrap his arms around you and pull you into a hug. Rather than push him away, you found yourself pulling him closer as you buried your face into his chest. You listened to the sound of his beating heart, thinking this would this really be the last you would ever hear it. “I...I loved you, Eren,” you confessed, “I loved you since the day we first met...I hoped we could be together when you came back home...and now...” You couldn’t finish your sentences through your sobbing.

You couldn’t tell, but tears started streaming down his face as he held you in his arms. He didn’t think saying goodbye to you again would be one of the hardest things he had to do.

“Will you please stay...just once more before you go?” you pleaded with him.

Eren moved your hair from your face. “I will.” It was right at that moment that he realized his true feelings for you. It took him long enough to come to that conclusion, but too little too late.

He held you protectively in his arms. It felt like time just didn’t matter anymore, all that mattered in that time was being with him. He gently lifted your head, staring into your (e/c) eyes. He brushed a tear off of your cheek before bringing your lips to his. It took you a moment to process what was happening, then you closed your eyes as you gently wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back, wishing this bitter sweet moment between you two could last forever.

You both pulled away, staring at each other in silence. You’ve seen how broken he was, how war has really damaged him, and he saw the pain in your eyes and the longing to be with him again. You didn’t know what came over yourselves as you were pulled into another kiss, more passionate than the last. If this would be the last you would ever see of him, then you were going to make every second count.

He suddenly pinned you against the wall as his tongue explored your mouth. He lifted you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips pelted your collarbone, gently until he started to nip at your soft skin. You tried suppressing a moan, but with little to no success. You tilted your head to the side as he kissed your neck whilst you fought to rid him of his jacket.

Judging from the look in his eye, you knew exactly what he was thinking. You slowly started unbuttoning your blouse, feeling the heat travel to your face as you exposed yourself to him. He gulped as he watched you rid yourself of your shirt, feeling his member growing. You leaned closer towards him as you wrapped your arms around him, making him more apparent to the softness of your breasts. You slowly kissed his neck, making him tilt his head as he closed his eyes.

“It’s okay,” you whispered as your hand slid further down his torso. “I’m here now.”

He gasped when your hand rested on his hardened cock, not used to the feeling. Yet, he didn’t dislike it. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore as he lifted you up and carried you to your bed. He hovered over you for a moment before he removed his shirt. He hesitated for a moment before kissing your lips once more, before he slowly started moving further downward. He then grabbed the hem of your skirt to pull it off. You tensed up a little as you felt the cold air and feeling flustered as you laid there completely naked and flustered. You propped yourself on the bed as you watched him unbuckle his pants. You could tell he wasn’t used to something like this, and was just as nervous, yet he was wanting this just as badly as you did. As soon as he rid himself of his clothes, you shared another passionate kiss with him, your need growing stronger, until you got the strength to roll him over. You held his wrists down as you started kissing his chest. He left out a soft groan as your hands began working their way all over his body.

He tensed up when your hand rested on his hardened member before you slowly massaged it with your palm, making him squirm as he tried desperately to satisfy his need. His breathing grew more heaved. You looked down at him to see his green eyes looking into yours. You gently moved his hair from his face before kissing his lips tenderly. His hands started rubbing your back in attempt to bring you closer until he turned you over, laying you down on your back. You tensed up a moment when you felt him thrust against you, whimpering softly as you were completely ready for him. Eren noticed this and immediately stopped him, looking ashamed when he realized he hurt you.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He felt like an idiot. This was supposed to something special to them, and now he ruined it.

You slowly sat up. “E-Eren, look at me.” You gently cupped his face and made him look you in the eye. “It’s okay. I just wasn’t ready.” You pressed your forehead against his. “You’re okay.”

It took him a moment before he felt comfortable enough to proceed. This would be the last time you two would ever get to see of each other, and you both wanted it to be something special for you. You laid back against the bed, spreading your legs a little further as he kissed your lips. He looked down at you. “Y-you ready?” he whispered, his voice sounding strained.

Your mind was a haze, yet you nodded, as though in a trance. You felt him slowly enter inside of you. You gasped lowly, not used to this feeling. Your mind was a scattered mess as he started thrusting a little faster, making you moan in pleasure when he hit the right spot. You felt him spasm, followed by a loud groan from him, hovering over you as sweat dripped down his long locks. You shared one more gentle kiss, before he collapsed next to you.

The rest of that night was bitter sweet. He remained by your side as he held you in his arms. Needless to say, neither of you could sleep that night. Instead, you just laid there together. No words needed to be said. Him being there was enough.

The next morning came much too quickly. You didn’t want to watch him leave, but he had to fulfill his mission for the sake of humanity. You woke up as you watched him get dressed. You put on your shirt as you followed him out. You wanted to beg with him to stay, to be with you, but you knew he would object. It was just as painful for him to leave you again, and never come back this time. He turned towards you and shared one more kiss, in which you wrapped his arms around him as though to not let him go. But you knew you had to. You watched him leave once again, one last time.

~

Four years have passed. This night would mark the anniversary of the last time saw him. This would mark the year his time was up. You looked up at the night sky, remembering that night. You looked down at the bed, where your child was sleeping peacefully. He resembled his father so much. It was a shame he would never get to meet his son.

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama & Kodansha


End file.
